The conference "State of the Science in Aging with Developmental Disabilities: Charting Lifespan Trajectories and Supportive Environments for Healthy Community Living" is sponsored by the University of Illinois at Chicago's Rehabilitation Research and Training Center on Aging with Developmental Disabilities in collaboration with the American Association on Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities (AAIDD). It will be held on May 21-22, 2007 at the Sheraton Hotel in Atlanta during the AAIDD Annual meeting. This conference will examine the current knowledge and set the agenda for further research on the unique life course of adults with intellectual and developmental disabilities (I/DD) and on the social, environmental, and technological supports needed for promoting their health and community participation. It will focus on four thematic areas: 1) neurodevelopmental conditions; 2) health care services, health promotion needs, and health literacy; 3) family support and intergenerational caregiving; and 4) environmental barriers and supports to community living. These issues are gaining greater imperative as the population of adults aging with I/DD grows and their community visibility increases. Developmental disabilities includes many conditions. We often do not know their aging trajectories and lack understanding as to how these issues interact with the environment. Participants will parse and synthesize this information to gain consensus on clinical changes and identify their markers. Persons aging with I/DD often experience health disparities when compared with the general population As health care systems consolidate services and limit available resources and funding, the increased time pressures are especially problematic for adults with I/DD who often need extra time for examinations, tests, procedures, and communicating with health professionals. A large percentage of people with I/DD frequently live in poverty and have a lifetime need for supports. Throughout their lives, the vast majority of people with I/DD live with their families who fulfill the role of primary care providers for them. Researchers and practitioners recognize a growing need for aging friendly environments and technological advances including assistive technology and cognitive aids to provide support for adults with I/DD to participate in community living. Conference objectives are to focus on developing and translating research to improve our health and long term care delivery system for persons aging with I/DD through a research agenda aimed at increasing scientific knowledge, changing clinical practices, and promoting progressive public policies. It will include key researchers, policy makers and self-advocates from both the disability and aging communities. The sessions will include research presentations followed by creative intensive working sessions in each of the four themes. Proposed outcomes will include the following: monograph and journal issue on conference outcomes; statements of practice guidelines in aging and neurodevelopmental conditions, health care, health promotion, and health literacy, and age friendly environments; and a best practices brief describing innovative practices in providing family support. The purpose of the conference "State of the Science in Aging with DD: Charting Lifespan Trajectories and Supportive Environments for Healthy Community Living" is two-fold: 1) Invited international experts in the health care needs of adults with developmental disabilities (DD) will meet to review and establish consensus on the research to date and to set the agenda for future research to improve the quality and delivery of health services. 2) Researchers will present their findings at an open conference on Day 1 to increase the knowledge of professionals in health services and the field of developmental disabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]